1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatus employing an intermediate transfer system that primarily transfers toner images from photoconductor drums to an intermediate transfer belt, sometimes density nonuniformity occurs in the rotational axis direction of the photoconductor drums dependently on the pressure distribution of primary transfer rolls and the distribution of developed toner mass. As means that corrects such density nonuniformity, technology that minimizes differences in density having plural gradations in the rotational axis direction of the photoconductor drums has conventionally been disclosed.